


Season 6 Moments

by MeryG22



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Team, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeryG22/pseuds/MeryG22
Summary: Following my previous story about Season 5, this one follows Hailey and Adam in season 6. Hope you like it! (This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net) (Chicago PD belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC).





	1. Chapter 1

-You ready to go? – Hailey asks Adam standing up in front of him.

  
Her boyfriend doesn’t look up at her, still focused on his phone. She takes a deep breath, trying to be patient with him. Ever since Olinsky died and all hell broke lose, she is deeply aware that her boyfriend is making no effort to make things better at work or in their relationship. Truth is that yeah, he is still there with her and not out drinking or cheating on her but talking to him is particularly hard if you didn’t agree with what he thought regarding Voight.

  
-Adam? –  
-What? – he finally looks up at her and seeing her standing with her hands over her waist, he puts his phone down and stands up. – Sorry babe. – he walks up to her and smiles at her, towering over her. – Shall we go? –

  
Hailey puts her hands over his chest and smiles at him too, nodding once. – I love you, you know that right? –

  
-Of course I do. – he tells her, kissing her forehead. – Let’s go. – he grabs her hand to lead her towards the car. The Intelligence team, including Trudy but not Hank, had gotten together to toast for Al, but a few hours had passed and it was now time to go home. Kim had grabbed a ride with Kevin and Platt, while Jay was now getting in his car with Antonio.

  
Hailey couldn’t help but think about the events that had transpired lately in the Intelligence unit. Al’s death hanged over all of them, a thought in the back of their minds that was making things harder every day. And the clear disagreement Adam and Antonio had regarding Voight’s behavior made things even worse.

  
They all tried to keep a neutral position, but enough people had been hurt and Hailey didn’t believe fighting would make things better for anyone.

  
-Hey. – it’s Adam now who’s looking at her, waiting for her response. They had gotten in his car in the now clear parking lot.

  
-Sorry, I didn’t hear you. – she tells him, putting on her seatbelt.

  
-I was thinking it might be a good idea to move in together. -he says starting the car, as if he were talking about the weather or the traffic.

  
-What? – she asks, keeping her blue eyes on him.

  
-You don’t agree? – he asks surprised.

  
-Well… would it change anything really? We are kinda living together now. -she says, now looking ahead of her.

  
-So, if it wouldn’t change anything, why not do it? – he asks without taking his eyes of the road.

  
She scrutinizes Adam’s face. It feels as if he’s not even paying attention to her anymore. These days he’s usually only focused on the job.

  
-Well, what’s the rush? -she passes a hand through her golden locks, trying to relax herself. She can feel anxiety, almost creeping on her bones.

  
-I just thought it would be a good idea, but you clearly don’t agree. – he says, shaking his head once.

  
_She almost starts to explain him that no, that’s not it. She does love him, she does want to move in with him and start a life together, but she’s pretty sure that he’s not asking for this for the right reasons_ , that he’s only trying to fill a void that she won’t be able to fill, because she’s not Al, and she’s not Voight, and she’s not another of the team members of his past. She doesn’t even resemble Kim when they dated.

  
But she can already see in his face that he’s closing of, and that he won’t hear much of what she has to say.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, Kim, Antonio, Kevin, Jay, Adam and Hailey approach their boss on Brent Park to start working on their new case.

  
-What happened to your face, boss? – Adam asks him the second they see Voight, who waves a hand to dismiss the subject.

  
It was time to get to work, Hailey thinks at seeing Hank. And apparently, they are not the only ones having a hard time dealing with Al’s death.

  
-Listen, there is some bad dope out on the street and we are going to find it. Fast. – he looks around his team members before landing his eyes on Antonio. – Antonio is gonna take the lead. –

  
A look passes between Antonio and Adam, and Hailey knows this won’t be easy. Ruzek isn’t exactly supportive of anyone or anything that didn’t involve helping Voight.

  
-Get on the phone with CFD right away, get a list of all the od’s from the past two days, the exact locations where the bodies were found. Track down the 911 tapes, tox reports… - Voight starts to give them orders, until Antonio nods.

  
– I got it Hank. I’m good. – he certainly wants to do right not only by the team, but also because of him.

  
-Sarge, you want to tell us what’s going on, why aren’t you involved? – Jay asks, voicing everyone’s concern.

  
-The COPA thing. They are still investigating the shooting. -he looks between them, trying to make sure they understand what was going on. – Listen, I am on the bench until it’s resolved. –

  
-Way to step up bro. – Adam says looking down, but it’s clear the comment is addressed to Antonio.

  
-Stay out of this, Adam. – Antonio shoots back.

  
-Hey, enough! -Voight almost roars. - Listen, everything is going to be fine. – he assures them. – So, stop talking and track down that bad dope. -he orders them before walking away.

  
-Ok, let’s get to work. – Antonio tells them, and they all get in motion.

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later and after Hailey had traced the calls to a dealer, she and Ruzek are sitting on the back of a van trying to find the guy.

  
Being Adam’s girlfriend, the blonde felt she was in a though spot to talk about Antonio with Adam. She didn’t want to be in the middle of it, considering she was personally attached to one of them, but agreed with the other about Voight’s situation.

  
But staying quiet had never been her strong suit.

  
-Dealer’s name is Andre Thompson, aka “Little Dre”. 5,9, a hundred and thirty-five pounds, 19 years old. Two priors. – she read his sheet from her tablet.

  
-Yeah yeah, I think I got him. – Adam tells her without taking his eyes of the camera.

-Yeah? – she grabs her binoculars to look as well.

-Yeah. -he taps her shoulder to point the guy at her- Working near the southeast corner, do you see that? Blue jacket. –

  
She finally finds the guy and nods once. -Oh yeah yeah, I see him. – she says, putting her binoculars down to then grab the forms to fill out with the information about the op.- So this Antonio thing. – she finally starts, knowing she needs to take advantage of the time alone at work.

But of course, Adam wouldn’t be receptive about it. – I don’t want to talk about that. – he says grabbing the camera again. It was almost as if he avoided the topic with her.

-He didn’t see the shooting, Ruzek. – she says using his last name to grab his attention. She knew it still annoyed him. He preferred Adam any day when it came to her.

  
-Oh my God. That doesn’t matter. – he says, and she is at least grateful that he is finally talking about this issue with her. –

  
-Yeah, it matters. -she says but he is quick to interrupt her.

  
-No, that doesn’t matter. Not in this situation it doesn’t. – he says finally looking at her side while she keeps her eyes on the front. – Not when the dead guy got exactly what he deserved. -he waits until she is finally looking at him. The pain is almost obvious in his eyes. – We’re talking about the guy who ordered a hit on Al. –

  
-Look, I get it… - she starts to say before he speaks again.

  
-No! Hey! – he says hoping to get her attention. – Antonio was right there, Voight’s future hinges on his word. He had the opportunity to back up his brother and he didn’t. I don’t know why, but he didn’t and that’s the end of the story. – he says before grabbing the camera again.

  
-End of your story maybe. –

  
-Hailey… - he warns her. On his book, she is pushing the subject.

  
-All I am saying it’s not as simple as you make it sound, just keep that in mind. -she is looking at him while she speaks but she knows he isn’t listening to her. Again.  
-Found his jab. -and with that last line, it was back to work for them. They had a job to do, and he wouldn’t listen to her anymore. He gETS out of the car while she tipS the team that they were ready to get in motion.

  
It only takes Adam a couple of minutes to get the drugs and he was back in the van in no time.

  
-Andre is hot. – She tells him as soon as he takes a seat inside again.

  
-He should be. – he replies moving the bag in the air in front of her – He just lost thousands of dollars of someone’s else’s drugs. –

  
-Do I call my supplier and admit I screwed up? – she asks looking back at Andre through the binoculars- or do I keep my mouth shut and pay from my own pocket? – she wonders keeping her eyes on the dealer. - And the answer is…. – she smiles at seeing Andre call from his phone. – Choice A. –

  
-Always is. – Adam says after putting the drugs on an evidence bag and Hailey grabs the tablet and her phone to point the location to her team.

  
-Alright… we got a phone number and an address. 8660 W 54th street. – she says through the phone, while Adam moves towards the driving seat.

  
-Ok, let’s go get this punk. –

  
-Yeah. – she agrees moving too.

* * *

 

 

After grabbing Andre’s supplier, Jay, Kim and Antonio were in an interrogation room with him, trying to get some answers, with almost no success.

  
This guy wasn’t willing to talk.

  
Hailey looks through the glass at her colleagues, taking a deep breath.

  
-He’s laughing at us. – Adam hisses with clear irritation. He hasn’t moved from his spot near the window since they put Jaylon in the interrogation office. – There’s people dying and the kid’s laughing. -

  
-If he doesn’t want to talk, there’s nothing we can do about it. – when she speaks she almost knows it’s the wrong thing to say, but she doesn’t have it in her to keep her guard up anymore.

  
Adam glares at her, before walking away from her and out of the room.

  
Taking a deep breath, Hailey runs a hand through her hair, looking back at his retreating form. _He’s slipping away from her._

  
That’s the reason why she’s surprised he calls her to meet a local dealer an informant tipped him about. They are used to working together under stressful situations, but standing in front of Phil Gamble, she hopes Adam is starting to realize his behavior is wrong.

  
-Told you. I got nothing to say. – Gamble says.

  
-We got six kids on the morgue because of your dope and you’re gonna pull the “I got nothing to say card”? – Hailey whispers her question trying to keep her tone down.

  
-My dope? What makes you say that? – Phil Gamble questions her, but it’s Adam who answers back.

  
-Phil, it’s being sold in an area you control, and it’s got your logo on it. – Ruzek replies and Phil seems to ponder on the information. –

  
-You sure about that? –

  
-Very. – Adam assures him while Hailey takes out her cellphone to show him a picture.

  
After showing him the drugs with his logo on it, Hailey asks him. – Come on Phil, what’s going on here? Who’s cutting your product with bad acid? That doesn’t happen by accident. –

  
-Look, bro, it’s clear you don’t know what we’re talking about. So, help us, help us get this crap of the street before it kills anybody else. -Adam tries a different approach trying to convince the guy. -We can work out some sort of deal alright? But you gotta help us now. -

  
But anything they try is useless. – No. Like I said before, I got nothing to say. – Phil says looking down at his notebook one more time, before looking at them again. -Now it’s best you leave… officers. – he tells them, and Hailey can’t believe what this guy is doing.

  
Adam is the first one to get up and move out of the place, with Hailey following soon after.

  
-Hey! Wait up! -she calls her boyfriend but he doesn’t stop, simply starts to walk a little bit slower to wait for her. – I’m sorry that didn’t work out. – she says hoping he can see that she’s trying to support him in her own way. She knows he’s going through the mourning of losing Al, but she can’t help but miss the Adam from a few days ago. She needs him back.

  
-It’s alright. We’ll find something else. – he tells her, sliding his hand on hers so they can walk together. He’s not looking at her, but he squeezes her hand on his own and she breathes a little easier with the contact.

  
After grabbing the car, they meet up with Jay and get back to the station to brief Antonio about the case. Dawson is clearly feeling the weight of being the leader, and Hailey feels sympathy towards him.

  
-No luck, man. Talked to a bunch of low level dealers. Kids really 16, 17, they don’t know anything. I did confiscate this though. – Jay explains to Antonio while he, Hailey and Adam walk up to the Intelligence bullpen, showing him a bag of evidence with drugs with the logo spider on it.

  
-Yeah, we struck out too. Tried to squeeze this guy named Gamble, but he wasn’t having it. – Hailey says as she takes of her jacket, walking towards her desk.

  
-Gamble? Who the hell is he? – Antonio asks them.

  
-Word is he controls the spot where the hot loads are being sold. Like I said, he shot us down pretty quickly. – she explains as she takes her seat looking at Antonio.

  
-Yeah, he seemed more confused than anything, like he had no idea the OD’s were connected to his dope. – Adam says now seated at his desk, without looking or turning towards Antonio.

  
-How did you hear about this guy? – Antonio shoots back at them.

  
-Adam’s CI. – Hailey answers back while going through some papers in her desk. These dealers were hard to find.

  
-I got a source who knows the area pretty good- Adam explains.

  
-A source? –

  
-Yeah. –

  
-This source on the books? – Dawson asks now only looking at Adam.

  
-Not yet. – Adam replies without taking his eyes of the screen.

  
-You got a name? – Antonio asks, and Upton can feel the change in his tone. She turns to look back at her boyfriend, expecting his answer.

  
-Excuse me? – Adam bits back, finally facing Antonio.

  
-You talking to Voight? – Antonio asks him.

  
-I’m talking to whoever can get as information…- Adam starts to yell over Antonio’s words, but the current Intelligence chief doesn’t let him finish.

  
-So, you’re talking to him! – Antonio finally explodes, turning back to leave the bullpen, clearly pissed off.

  
Adam walks behind him yelling – We got six people dead! Who does it matter who I talk to or where do I get my information? I’m trying to solve the case! -he keeps yelling, as he walks back to his desk. – This is insane. – he says before sitting down again, ignoring his girlfriend on the other desk.

  
Hailey takes a deep breath, finally standing up to face him. She puts her hands over his desk before speaking. -Look, I know you’re pissed about this Voight thing but that’s your issue. Not mine. Don’t jam me up in all this. Understand? – she asks raising her eyebrows with her last question, before turning around to leave him alone.

  
She knows he’s listening to her, but she’s not sure he understands before turning back to leave. He needs to learn not to take her for granted. _She won’t agree with him just because they are in a relationship._

  
She honestly cannot wait for this day to end.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, after grabbing the guys responsible for the bad dope on the street, Hailey remains leaned back against one of the police cars, in front of the barber shop that worked as a lab.

  
-Hey. – Kevin says as he walks up to her, smiling slightly. They are both still wearing their vests and she nods at him once.

  
-You sent him home? -Hailey asks without looking away from the barber shop.

  
Kevin stands next to her, nodding once. -Yeah, Kim and Jay offered to give him a ride. –

  
-Thanks. – she appreciates her colleague’s gesture. She knows he’s Adam’s brother but she can help but feel he’s doing it for her too.

  
-You know, he was the closest to Olinsky, besides Voight. -Kevin says it as a casual comment, but she knows what he means.

  
-I understand what’s he going through, Kev. It’s just… - she breathes in, without knowing how to put her feelings in words. She has never been good at it.

  
-I know, Hailey. It’s ok. Just… don’t give up on him. – he says patting her shoulder once, before moving away from her towards his own car.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s hours later when the blonde detective knocks on his door, waiting for him to answer. It’s been a long few days and after shower and new clothes, she feels a little bit like her old self.

  
For a minute she thinks he won’t answer the door, but he proves her wrong a second later, when she sees his tired expression as he opens it.

  
It’s clear he’s taken a shower too, and his eyes also prove that he’s cried a bit.

  
Her heart breaks a little bit for him in that moment. Hailey walks up to him and runs her finger through his beard, then reaching up to touch his neck.

  
It doesn’t take him long to envelope her in a hug, just there in his front door. The petite blonde murmurs an “ _I love you, and I got you_ ” before pressing a kiss to his lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey dreams of death that night. She wakes up drowning a scream in her throat covered in sweat, remembering a dream full of blood and pain.

  
Next to her, Adam is still fully asleep, with an arm around her waist. His head is buried in her neck, and she moves her hand to stroke his short hair.

  
She lets a sigh out, trying to even her breathing and not interrupt his rest. She knows he hasn’t had much sleep since Al’s death, and with the death of Jay’s dad yesterday, things have not gotten better. It’s pure exhaustion, that’s the cause of his deep sleep.

  
Worrying about her partner, she knows she won’t get much more sleep at the moment. She turns her head slightly towards the side to see the window and the sunrise is beginning to creep.

  
Turning back around, she kisses Adam’s temple, and closes her eyes. She would stay in that place forever if she could.

 

* * *

 

The morning arrives soon enough, and after being briefed by her colleagues, she is standing in a meeting room at Chicago Med, waiting for instructions from Hank. She steals glances at Jay occasionally, but he’s going trough his own thing and all she can do is do her job and get the assholes involved in his father’s killing.

  
-She said she was hiding and the he came to kill them. And before she lost consciousness, she said she would be free now. I’m running her prints and her DNA but no ID yet. – Jay explained about the Jane Doe he and Kim had found in the park after she had fled from the hospital.

  
-Alright. – Hank agrees before looking at the Chicago’s Fire Chief. – Chief? –

  
-Ok, fire originated in apartment 20 B. -he said approaching the table to point a place in the plans. – We found Jane Doe’s body outside of the apartment. Burns indicate she was likely crawling to escape the flames. – the Chief rounded up.

  
-The door of 20E was open, that’s how the fire spread. The other John Doe’s were found inside the apartment. One in the bed, one in the front door. -Severide explained to them.

  
-So, she said that he came to kill them. – Jay started. – so the offender enters the apartment, kills both John Does but Jane Doe is hiding. The offender goes to light the fire, she tries to escape, and then… she is beaten unconscious. – he finishes up, moving away from the table.

  
-Injuries run against that, Sharon? – Hank asks the Chief of Services at Chicago Med.

  
-Well, it could be consistent. Jane Doe suffered a fracture, internal injuries, third degree burns. We also treated her for heavy smoke inhalation. –

  
-So, the offender beats her, thinks she is dead but Jane Doe comes to during the fire, opens the front door and tries to crawl to the elevator. – Hailey adds working their theory.

  
-Fire was just a cover up for a double homicide. – Adam adds from the side, and the blonde nods, agreeing with him.

  
-The rest of them were collateral damage. – Kelly says before Choi knocks on the door and walks in to inform them.

  
-Jane Doe didn’t make it. Pronounced her a minute ago. She never regained consciousness. – he explains. Antonio shares a look with Hailey. This wasn’t good.

  
-Alright, we need to get going. Thank you. – Hank says to them.

  
-Anything you need. – The Chief assures them before heading towards the door with Kelly and Dr. Choi.

  
-Appreciate it. – Voight tell him, before breathing out and start working on the case with his team. Sharon remains in the room with them, it’s her office after all. – Let’s start in apartment 20 E. Antonio, get Jane’s Doe GPS chip to the OCD techs right away. –

  
-I’ll run it up with Vice too. It’s common practice these days for a pimp to chip his property. – he says as he heads towards the exit. – I’m guessing Jane Doe was a victim of sex trafficking. – he adds before walking out.

  
Adam finally walks up to the table, standing next to Hailey, as they listen to Hank.

   
-So, we start with what was left behind. I want every piece of paper on that apartment. Who was living there, every in service, calls, cover that crime scene. Work the bodies. Find out what the hell happened in that apartment. – he orders them, and Hailey and Adam walk out first, after nodding. Jay follows them soon after.

 

* * *

 

After finding out Edgar Ramirez, part of the Sinaloa cartel, had been killed in the fire, the investigation took a turn they weren’t expecting. The DEA team had provided the Intelligence unit with the information they had gathered over the years about Ramirez, in exchange for keeping his dead on the down low for now.

  
Going through all the information wasn’t necessary because thankfully, Kevin had identified the most possible suspect quite easily.

  
-Carlos Mendoza. – Kevin starts to explain as he holds a file in front of the board. – 56 years old. Been in Chicago for the past 30. D.A. caught him 7 years ago, thought he was Torres’s driver. –

  
-Held him for 48, grilled him and got nothing out of him. Carlos never said a word. – Hailey adds.

  
-Ok, so, where’s Carlos now? –Hank inquires.

  
-Right here in Chicago. Lives alone at Fuller Park, also has two adult sons. – Kevin replies.

  
-But, we still think he’s involved with the Cartel. He gets paid every week from a truck at LC. -the blonde detective says before Kim starts to speak.

  
-Ran Carlos’s cell. Pinned a tower outside Kalima, Mexico, a few days ago. Matches Jane Doe’s GPS coordinates, to a T. – Kim explains passing a file to Hank.

-Alright, so he picks up Torres, girlfriend and a bodyguard, and drives them all back here. – Hank assumes.

  
-Just a silent server. – Kevin adds with irony, before Jay walks in.

  
-We got Carlos on footage! Traffic cam caught him in a silver SUV, parked outside the apartment for 8 hours. – Jay explains, showing his team members the picture from the camera.

  
-Is he there during the fire? – Hank asks as a last resource.

  
-All the time. – Jay finally adds, and the pain is almost raw in his look.

  
-Ok, let’s move. – Hank tells them. It’s time to catch this guy.

 

  
It’s late at night when the team is already geared up and ready to enter Mendoza’s house.

  
-Alright, we move carefully and silently. – Hanks says before splitting them. – Ruzek you’re with me. Burgess, Upton, you take downstairs. Halstead secure the back, do not enter. – Hank instructs them, and Hailey breaths out in relief silently. Jay is not in a good place and she worries he might do something wrong considering his personal connection to the case.

  
She walks behind Adam after putting on her mask, and waits for Antonio to open the door to get in. Halstead moves around the house to go towards the back, while Antonio and Kevin wait outside, securing the front.

  
Hailey goes in first, Kim behind her, and while Adam and Hank head upstairs, they move in the living room.

  
Burgess moves towards a room, while Hailey waits, believing to hear something in the kitchen.

  
He’s there, she thinks, when the noise becomes too obvious. She kicks the door, yelling. – Freeze! – but she cannot believe what she sees.

  
Halstead has apprehended the suspect and he’s holding a gun to the man, pinning him against the wall, when she walks in. -What the hell are you doing? – she takes of her mask before asking. – Why did you come inside? –

  
-‘Cause I saw movement! – Jay snaps at her, clearly pissed off at her questions.

  
-Jay, I almost shot you! – Hailey says trying to get his attention.

  
-Yeah, but you didn’t alright? –

  
-You broke the plan. I almost put a bullet on you! – she snaps back at him, while he puts Carlos on cuffs.

  
-Carlos was going for the back door so I had to make a movement, alright? Let’s go. – he says grabbing Carlos to move out. – Target apprehended, we’re coming out. – he says over the radio. -Come on. – he says looking back at her.

  
Hailey follows him, against her will.

 

* * *

 

Hailey doesn’t even see Adam that night. She goes back to her place to shower and get a few hours of sleep before heading back to work. He kisses her goodnight next to her car, telling her he still has to go over a couple of hours of footage from the cameras, but that’s he’ll sleep on Kevin’s couch if he needs to.

  
He can sense the worry in his girlfriend, she can’t stop moving her foot, tapping it against the floor, and she’s doing that thing with her fingers and nails, when she scratches the palm of her hand.

  
He takes her hands in his, holding them against his chest to stop her. – Hailey? – he asks in a whisper. He has never been the one to force her to talk, but he also sees the patterns in Jay’s behavior.

  
_Those big blue eyes of hers, almost seem to speak to him._

  
-I’m alright. Everything will be fine. – she assures him, leaning into his touch.

  
He lets a breath out, stroking her cheek as he kisses her temple.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Hailey heads to the room next to the interrogation room to hear Voight and Antonio’s chat with Carlos. She is not surprised to find Jay already there, but she accepts to remain silent for a while, listening to the interview, even though she knows she won’t last long.

  
-You know, it wouldn’t be a bad thing to sit this one out. – she says, trying to sound as soft as she can. The last thing she wants is to hurt her partner.

  
-You need me to talk to you? – Jay asks looking back at her.

  
-I don’t need anything Jay. – she clears quickly.

  
But he’s already turning of the intercom with the other room so now they are officially alone, not hearing the interview.

  
-Alright, look, my father and I, we never clicked. He didn’t want me to enlist, he didn’t want me to be a cop. The guy didn’t even show up when I graduated from the Academy. – he explains, with pain loud and clear in his voice. – He was embarrassed. So, I learned to keep my distance and now he’s gone. – she keeps her blue eyes on him, listening. – So, that’s it. I’ve learned to deal with it on my own, so you don’t have to question if I’m alright. – he adds before turning on the intercom back on and leaving the room.

  
She looks at his retreating form, trying to understand the deep pain he’s going through and he’s not even aware of it yet. She has to be ready to help him when it hits him like a bus crash, because it will. _His words, instead of soothing her, worry her even more._

* * *

  

Later that morning, the entire team is working the case at the bullpen. They are all working on almost no sleep, caffeine and the drive to catch this guy.

  
-Carlos isn’t talking! We need leverage. – Hank yells as he enters the bullpen from the hallway.

  
Ruzek is the first to speak up from his desk. -I’ve looked through every hour of footage. There’s no evidence that Carlos ever enters the building. We got Torres, Jane Doe, his security. They all come in 5 hours before the fire starts. But after that, it’s only residents and I’ve gone through it twice. –

  
Kim speaks up then – Yeah, we’ve cleared everyone in that building. None of them look as if they were involved. –

  
-Alright, so we go back to basics. – Hank nods a couple of time before saying. – Antonio, keep working Carlos while we back track. Look, no one just wakes up in the morning and decides to make a play on a Cartel boss. There was planning. Someone got in that building, did those murders, set that fire. Find out how, that will get us to who. – Hank instructs, so Jay, Hailey, Adam and Kim head to the building where the fire happened.

  
Kelly is kind enough to meet them there, to help them go over the evidence.

  
-First body was found in here, inside the door. – Kelly begins to explain pointing at the entrance. The place reeks of smoke and death.

  
-Well, if he came through the hallway, security let him in. – Adam says, walking after Kim who walks behind Jay. Hailey is the last one to enter the scene.

  
-Security knew him. – Jay corrects him.

  
-I mean, that fits with Carlos, right? – Kim agrees with Jay.

  
-The second body was found in the bed over there. The guy never got up. – Kelly adds, and lets them start working on their theories.

  
-Alright, so offender comes in, takes security out of the equation, moves in here… - Adam starts to explain, but Hailey stops listening to him as she moves towards another room. There’s something they are missing.

  
In silence she moved towards to what seems to be the laundry room, which was untouched by the fire. She looks at the window, moving the blinders up. She opens the window looking outside.

  
There it was.

  
-Or he came from next door. – she says to herself, before moving outside the room to tell the team what she had found.

* * *

 

Finding Daniel Mendoza and his following contingency plan had been good, but not quick enough. They were working against the clock to grab this guy.

  
After busting the apartment he had set up as contigency, the team meets back at the bullpen to regroup.

  
Ruzek walks up the stairs, and Hailey sees him from the corner of her eye. She then grabs the cup of coffee she has on Kevin’s desk to pass it to him.

  
-Transport teams are up. Airports, trains, buses and the highway. – he says walking the two final steps and grabbing the coffee Hailey passes him. – Thank you. –

  
-Yeah. – she says turning back around to continue to work.

  
-We got BOLOS on his vehicle, checking the traffic cams and pods. CTA has all his descriptions and Antonio his hitting his contacts now. – Kevin adds looking at Hank.

  
-Cell? – Hank asks Hailey.

  
-Dark. Daniel turned it off, no movement. – she adds. –

  
-Yeah, he’s gonna know better than that. He’s gonna have an exit strategy. – Jays says with bitterness.

  
-An exit strategy he wasn’t expecting to use. I mean I don’t know if it’ll be easy to execute, he hasn’t had more than a grand on his bank account. He’s gonna need help getting out of Chicago. – Hailey says trying to remain optimistic.

  
-Or he steals a car and heads for the border. – It’s clear Jay won’t agree with anything they have to say. – We need another access point. – Jay says, this time speaking directly to Hank. Ruzek and Kevin look between him and Hank. – Carlos is only our option. Daniel followed his father’s footsteps into the Cartel. Whether, Carlos ordered him to kill Torres, doesn’t matter. He got where he is because his father led him there. –

  
-Phone records indicate him and his father speaking at least twice a day. – Kevin adds as a bit of information to agree with what Jay has to say.

  
-He’s gonna know where his son is, or how to get in touch with him. – Jay walks up to Hank and points towards the interrogation rooms to say. – We gotta force him to talk. –  
Hanks seems to ponder on his request, before agreeing. – Alright. You and me. –

 

* * *

 

Later that night, she and Adam sleep at his place for a change. It’s after midnight, and they know they have to be back at the station at 7 at least. It’s been tiring days.

  
Hailey is even more anxious tonight, and Adam looks at her, from his spot on the bed, already showered, waiting for her to finish brushing her hair. _He knows she’s stalling._

  
-Come here. – he finally says, sitting on the bed with only a pair of sweats on. She looks at him from the bathroom, still facing the mirror. Her hair is a mess either way, so she turns of the light and walks up to the bed, wearing her shorts and a tank top to sleep.

  
She turns of the light, and finally crawls into his waiting arms.

  
-Talk to me. -he tells her, and she curls up in his embrace, her head on his shoulder, her hand over his heart.

  
-There’s not much to say. – she says in a whisper. He kisses her wet hair from the shower, and she sinks her face against his chest. – I’m just worried about him. –

  
-Me too. – he agrees, knowing that truly there’s not much more to say. They just have to wait it out. – You’re safe here, you know that right? –

  
She nods against his chest, closing her eyes.

* * *

 

The following morning arrives too quickly, and they are back sitting in the bullpen. Adam is leaned back against his own desk, with Hank there as well, and Hailey is sitting on one of the filing cabinets, all listening to Jay as he explains a new idea to grab Mendoza.

  
-Juan Mendoza. He’s 28 years old. He’s Carlos’s other son. He’s got no connection to the cartel, he’s married, he’s got three kids. He’s got a good job downtown. We pick him up, he’s our access point to Carlos. – he explains after putting Juan’s picture on the board.

  
Adam remains seated with his hand on his pockets while he speaks. – We ran Juan. We got nothing on him. – he says as he shakes his head.

  
-They don’t know that. Contrary to popular opinion, fathers have favorites. – Jay shoots back. -We squeeze Juan, Carlos rolls on Daniel. -

  
Adam stands up straight, looking down as Hailey speaks, he looks at her. -It’s too risky. We get Juan involved, and the Cartel’s gonna look for him too. – she says, disagreeing with Jay’s idea.

  
-Yeah, man, that ain’t right. There’s gotta be a better way to do this. – Adam says, clearly not ok with this idea.

  
-Like what? – Jay asks him and Hank looks back at Adam. At receiving no answers from his colleagues, Jay says. – Exactly, we’re at a dead in, right? I don’t even know why we are debating this. –

  
-Because we’re playing with an innocent man’s life, Jay. – Hailey replies, shocked that she has to clear that up for him.

  
-Five other innocent people died because of this guy’s not to innocent brother and father. So, I’m sorry if my heart doesn’t bleed like yours. –

  
-Excuse me? – Hailey asks pissed off at his answer.

  
-Ok, that’s enough. – Hank finally intervenes. He moves towards Adam’s side before adding. -It’s what we have, it’s what we’ll use. – he says as his final order moving towards his office.

  
Hailey glares at Jay before moving to follow her boyfriend to the exit. She cannot believe what just happened.

  
She grabs her jacket to then walk to get the car. Adam is already in the driver’s seat of his car, and she sees from the corner of her eye as Jay gets on his SUV and then drives of, without waiting for her. They are not on a good page today.

  
Walking up to Adam’s car, she gets in the front seat, letting a breath out.

  
Her boyfriend seems to get the tension, so he starts the car in silence. After leaving the parking lot, he grabs his two-way to talk to Jay. – Jay, you got a plan? –

  
-I’ll enter the building; you guys wait for him outside. – Jay says over the two-way.

  
Adam nods, even though Halstead can see him. – Copy that. – he gets Jay’s behavior but it’s his job, and the entire unit’s to be there for him. They are a team after all.  
He steals a glance at his girlfriend, and he reaches out to grab her hand as they drive. – Got a smile for me, blondie? – he asks in a teasing tone, and she looks at him, her expression softening. _He can feel her hand relax in his grip._ – You know, I don’t think I told you but I like the long hair. -he says as he looks at her from behind his sunglasses.

  
-Shut up, Ruz. – she says shaking her head but appreciating his gesture.

  
When they arrive at the location, they leave the car near the entrance in case they need get out of there quickly. Adam looks more relaxed than her as he takes a seat in front of the building.

  
Hailey stands next to him, glaring at him when he starts to whistle, but she doesn’t have it in her to scold him. It’s fine, for all she cares.

  
They remain there for some time, until finally Juan Mendoza shows up, Jay walking behind him. Hailey taps Adam’s arm to get his attention. – That’s him. –

  
Adam gets up at her signal and he calls for the guy. – Juan Mendoza. -the guy looks at them with clear shock in his eyes, stopping his walk. – Chicago Police. I’m Officer Ruzek, this is Detective Upton. – he says as they both show their badges.

  
-What’s going on? – Juan asks.

  
-We have to bring you into the district, ask you a few questions, it’s gonna be nice and easy. -Adam explains, as nicely as he can. He wants to help the guy.

  
-Questioning for what? – he asks looking at Hailey.

  
-We’ll clear all of that at the district. – she explains, sure of herself.

  
-I don’t think so. – Juan says trying to move past Hailey and Adam.

  
-Listen man, listen, we just need to talk to you, ask you a few questions. That’s all. – Adam puts a hand over his chest, making him back away, but the guy refuses.

  
-No. – he repeats.

  
-Sir, if you could please come with us… - Hailey tries to grab his arm gently, but Juan moves away.

  
-Look, I just said no. – he says backing away from Hailey’s grip.

  
-You have information that can help us. – Jay tells him.

  
-I assure you, I don’t. – Juan says.

  
-You know why we’re bringing you in? Your family is all hooked up, your father, your brother. – Jay yells at him.

  
-Look, what my family does is of no concern to me. – the guy explains, making it clear that he has nothing to do with this.

  
-No concern? No concern? – Jay yells once more, losing his temper.

  
-Jay, we’re outside. – Adam reminds him, trying to control the situation.

  
-Mass murder is no concern to you? – Jay snaps at the guy.

  
-Jay, not here man. – Adam tries again.

  
-Not when I don’t know anything that can help you. – Juan tell Jay.

  
-We’re not asking you, we’re telling you. – Jay says to Juan. – Move. –

  
-Listen man, you have to back off… - Juan says before Jay turns him around locking him an arm key.

  
-Jay back of! – Hailey says as Adam tries to grab Juan and she gets a grip on Jay, pushing him away. – You’re good? – she asks him as Ruzek moves the guy away towards the car. --Keep walking. – she hears Adam tell Juan, and then she asks Jay while putting her hands over his chest. – You’re good? –

  
-Yeah, I’m good. -he assures as he stops, letting a breath out.

  
She lets a sigh out, moving away from him to follow Adam. This situation was going crazy.

 

Almost half and hour later, she and Adam are behind the glass window as they see Hank and Antonio grill Juan. 

-You think this is gonna work? – he asks his girlfriend, turning his head to look at her.

  
-I don’t know. – she admits, with her arms crossed. – But we’re already down this road, so… I hope so. – she finally says, sharing a look with him.

* * *

 

Finally, after a lot of work, a bit of it unconventional as always, the Intelligence team is ready to apprehend Daniel, with Carlos Mendoza’s help.

  
The team, along with many officers, are scattered around key points in the city to grab the suspect, waiting directions from Antonio who is at the station with Carlos.

  
Hailey remains standing with Hank and Jay, and even though she doesn’t know what Voight’s about tell Jay, she has to agree with him.

  
-You’re not coming Jay. – Hank tells him, with his usual raspy voice.

  
-What? – Jay asks, looking at Hank.

  
-Give her your keys and your two-way. – he says without changing his expression.

  
-You gotta be kidding me. – Jay says looking at Hailey, but she doesn’t add anything, and he seems to blame her in silence for it.

  
-It’s for the best. Your keys and two-way. – Hanks says one more time before walking to his own car.

  
Hailey breathes in, before speaking. – You’re too close to this Jay. –

  
-What the hell does that mean? – Jay shoots back at her.

  
-He’s your dad… - she starts to say in a soft tone, but he cuts her off.

  
-You don’t say anything…! –

  
-I didn’t say anything! – she assures him, but it’s not enough.

  
-You don’t know anything about my dad! – he snaps at her.

  
-I’m not pretending to! – she defends herself, matching his tone.

  
-No, you’re just projecting whatever daddy-daughter crap you screwed up! – he yells at her, and that’s it, that’s the breaking point for her.

  
-Alright. I’m done being your punching bag. Give me your keys. – she tells him, she is done with this. When he doesn’t respond, she yells – Give your damn keys! -he finally gives her the keys and then she adds. – Two-way. – he finally gives it up, and Hailey wastes no time in walking away from him. _She is done._

 

* * *

 

It feels like it’s been hours since Hailey last saw Jay, but it’s really only been a few minutes. She still cannot believe what’s he’s done. Chasing Daniel on his own, without back up. What made him do it alone? She knows he’s feeling grief and guilt about what happened to his father, but still… she shudders at remembering his body laying on the ground, covered in blood. That image is burned in her mind.

  
After Hank moves away from speaking to Jay, she walks up to him, taking a seat in the back of the ambulance.

  
-Daniel? – he asks in a whisper.

  
-He was pronounced at Med. – she says, trying to give him a comforting expression.

  
-Hailey… - he finally says and she turns to look at him. – I just couldn’t help myself. –

  
_She’s not sure if he knows how much he risked doing what he did, but maybe he will someday._

  
She gives a pat on his knee, before getting up to walk away from the scene.

  
-Hey. – Adam surprises her and she shares a brief look with him.

  
-Hey. – she says without stopping her steps.

  
-You alright? – he asks and that’s all it takes for her to breakdown. Two simple words from him.

  
-Yeah, I’m fine. – she says through a sob, and he’s already there, hugging her to him from the side, looking around to protect her from curious eyes.

  
-Oh.. yeah, that’s the adrenaline. – he says.

  
 _-I thought he was dead._ – she admits through her broken voice.

  
-Yeah, me too. – he says.

  
She scrubs her eyes, as she hears him say. – You want to get out of here? Grab a drink? – he suggests to take her mind of things.

  
-Yeah. – she nods, still tugged against his side.

  
-Alright. Let’s go. – he says leading them away from there.

 


End file.
